Dam and Blast
Dam and Blast is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson as part of plans to pull off a heist of Caligula's Palace from The Four Dragons Casino, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Carl Johnson, having successfully convincing Millie Perkins to date her in order to obtain her keycard, is now positioned to continue preparations for the heist on the main vault of Caligula's Palace. His next step is to establish a means of temporarily cutting the power supply to Las Venturas in order to provide himself and Wu Zi Mu's men with the cover of darkness and the resulting confusion while robbing the safe. To do this, Carl heads out to Sherman Dam, which supplies Las Venturas with hydroelectric power, to plant remotely detonated explosives on the main generators. After sneaking into the dam's facilities and planting the explosives, Carl narrowly escapes capture by performing a swan-dive from one of the dam's control towers into the outlet channel to the south (erroneously labeled as Sherman Reservoir by the game). Script Carl Johnson: It seems impossible to keep a secret around here... I would have thought the size of the room would keep the numbers down. Eavesdropper #1: Hey, speak up! We can't hear you back here! Carl Johnson: I appreciate your input, but please, fuck off! Eavesdropper #1: What did he say? Eavesdropper #2: He said fuck off. C'mon, let's get out of here. Carl Johnson: Hey, what are you still doing here? Custodian: I live here. Carl Johnson: Oh, OK. You can stay. Custodian: Great. Guppy: Hey, where's the coffee and doughnuts? Carl Johnson: OK, look. I'm going to go shut off the city's power source. Woozie, look after these fools for me. (Carl leaves the room) Wu Zi Mu: OK...now, the important thing to remember with a plan like this is that...nothing can go wrong. (Carl flies to Sherman Dam, plants the explosives, and escapes through a control tower) Carl Johnson: Shit, they must have took a wrong turn someplace! What the f...? Ah shit, somebody done locked the hatch! Guard: We've got him trapped! There's no way off that ledge. Reward The reward for completing the mission is an increase in respect. The mission Cop Wheels is unlocked. Possible glitch Some online walkthroughs for this mission, such as that posted at the WikiGTA website, indicate that Carl loses his weapons after parachuting out of the plane. In the PS2 version, at least, Carl keeps all his weapons for the mission. It's unclear whether this is a glitch, or the loss of weapons reported in the walkthroughs is a glitch; the BradyGames Official Strategy Guide makes no reference to losing weapons (and neither do either of the video walkthroughs on this page). Trivia * Carl has to find the knife on the quay in order for the mission to continue, even if he already has one. * The two eavesdroppers in this mission (see above dialogue) are the same two men in the mission Madd Dogg and that cajole and taunt Madd Dogg, yelling at him to jump off the building in Las Venturas he is planning to jump from. They are also seen in the Mountain Cloud Boys mission, rooting for their respective bets in the betting shop. One of them can be seen in The Introduction where Carl robs there money in an alley way. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas es:Dam and Blast pl:Tama i wybuch